Deltora And Makluan
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: Gene Khan had teleport himself to eastern side of planet Maklu-4 in kingdom of Deltora.He must find all the Makluan Rings that he lost and escape from the hunt of Sunturions that send from Makluan Empire.
1. Mysterious Rings

The crossover story of Iron Man Armored Adventures and Deltora Quest

Disclamier:I don't own Iron Man Armored Adventures or Deltora Quest

Chapter 1 Mysterious Rings

At Gene Khan's house in China...

"I'm the Mandarin the most powerful."Said Mandarin to Ultimo that send by the Makluans to get the rings back.

The Ultimo shoot the laser to him and he's fell on the ground. The five Sunturions fly to him and capture him.

"No the rings!"Said Mandarin and he's use his teleport ring and teleport him and the robots to the other side

of planet Maklu-4 in the Shadowland but the other 9 rings had teleport into land of Deltora.

"Where am I?and where the rings!"Asked Mandarin

"We're on the other side of planet Maklu-4."Said Sunturion

"What!you can talk?!"Asked Mandarin

"Yes why?"Asked Sunturion

"But I never heard you or you talk before."Said Mandarin

"Every of robots of Makluans can talk like us except the Ultimos and Grey Gargoyles. And now back to business."Said Sunturion and they're put they swords out to fight him.

"Before we will fight I want to ask one question?"Said Mandarin

"Yes."Said Sunturion

"Where am I?"Asked Mandarin

"We're on the other side of planet Maklu-4 the Shadowland."Said Sunturion

"ROARRR!"

"The Ak-Baba. RUN!"Said Sunturion

"The Ak what?"Asked Mandarin

"Ak-Baba the monsters of Shadowland."Said Sunturion

"Run to the light side of land!they won't follow us!"Said Sunturion

"I need my rings back!"Said Mandarin

"I don't know maybe it fall on the light side called Deltora."Said Sunturion

At the Forest of The Silence...

"Ahh a beautiful forest hmm what is this?"Asked Jasmine

"A ring?and what's strange language."Said Jasmine

Later at the palace...

"I never see anything like this before."Said Barda

"How did you found it?"Asked Lief

"In the forest."Said Jasmine

"I don't know what is it but it's look like a weapon."Said Barda

"Maybe it's magic ring."Said Jasmine and she's wear it and become the Mandarin.

"What's happened to me?"Asked Jasmine

"I don't know it's somekind of armor like-dragon."Said Barda

Back to the Sunturions...

"We did it!"Said Sunturion

"Wait!where's Gene Khan?"Asked Sunturion

"He's go to the city of Del. It's a nearest place."Said Sunturion

"Okay Ultimo you go to Del and capture Gene Khan and I need him alive."Said Sunturion

At the city of Del the Mandarin arrive and get the ring out from his finger and return to be Gene Khan.

"Okay this is Deltora."Said Gene

"I'm starving but I don't have a money."Said Gene

"BOOM!"

"What's that!?"Asked Doom

"A metal-giant!?"Asked Jasmine

"Ultimo."Said Gene and he's wear his ring and become the Mandarin.

"Look that's guy have a ring too!"Said Jasmine

"Maybe this is his ring."Said Barda

"Are you need me and my ring?come and get it!"Said Mandarin and he's fly to Ultimo's head and create Vacuum Explosions to it head and

he's go inside it mouth and create Vacuum Explosions again and destroy it.  
"Wow that's amazing!"Said Jasmine

"Who are you?"Asked Doom

"I'm the Mandarin or the other name."Said Mandarin he get the helmet out and show his face.

"Is Gene Khan."Said Gene

"You're a wizard?"Asked Barda

"No I'm a human like you but have a dragonseed."Said Gene

"Dragonseed?"Asked Lief

"Are you don't know?"Asked Gene

"Know what?"Asked Doom

"Deltora and Shadowland are not only kingdom at here. It's have another called Makluan Empire it's on other side of this planet."Said Gene

And Gene explain everything about the Makluan Empire,Makluan Rings,Iron Man and the other to them.

"Wow you defeat all gaurdians of those rings with them!"Said Jasmine

"Yes and can you give that ring back to me?"Asked Gene

"Oh yes."Said Jasmine

"Ahh 2 down 8 to go."Said Gene 


	2. Menace Of The Melter

The crossover story of Iron Man Armored Adventures and Deltora Quest

Disclamier:I don't own Iron Man Armored Adventures or Deltora Quest

Chapter 2 Menace Of The Melter

At Sunturions group...

"Sunturion to the Overlord we need the beast to help us."Said Sunturion

"I will send the Melter to you."Said The Overlord

The Melter had send to the Sunturions by teleport from Makluan's machine called teleportion.

"ROARRR!"

"Calm down you beast. Go and find the human name's Gene Khan and get the rings back."Said Sunturion

In the Forest of the Silence Gene,Lief,Barda and Jasmine go to find the Makluan Rings.

"At that tree the Makluan Ring!"Shouted Jasmine

Jasmine climb on the tree and get the ring but at that moment...

"ROARRR!"

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Jasmine

"What's that thing?"Asked Lief

"Melter the creature that can melt everything with it touch."Said Gene

"How to defeat it?"Asked Barda

"Jasmine give me that ring!"Said Gene and he's wear the 3 rings and become the Mandarin.

"Hey you creature take this!"Said Mandarin

The Mandarin shoot lighting from his ring and create the Water Fields around the Melter and throw him to hit tree

and create the Vacuum Explosions to Melter and destroy it.

"Phew!"Said Lief

"I can't believe this!"Said Barda

"You're super!"Said Jasmine

"Okay the next place the Raladin."Said Lief

"I hope that ring was in that city."Said Gene

At Sunturions...

"What!"Asked Sunturion

"Yes sir they're defeat the Melter and get third ring."Said Sunturion

"Let's follow them and I will called the Overlord to send the Grey Gargoyle to help us."Said Sunturion 


	3. Great Grey Gargoyle

The crossover story of Iron Man Armored Adventures and Deltora Quest

Disclamier:I don't own Iron Man Armored Adventures or Deltora Quest

Chapter 3 Great Grey Gargoyle

At Raladin...

"They're here!"Shouted Sunturion

"Follow them!"Said Sunturion

"What's this thing again?"Asked Jasmine

"The Sunturions."Said Gene

Gene become the Mandarin and teleport them to lake near City of Rats.

"Okay I think we're safe now."Said Lief

"Phew!"Said Jasmine

"At last I'm have 4 rings now!"Said Mandarin

Back to Raladin...

"They're escape again!"Said Sunturion

"Don't worry I had send the Grey Gargoyle to follow them. They' will meet the end of life."Said Sunturion

Back to City of Rats they're go inside to get the other Makluan Ring.

"Are you sure the ring is in there?"Asked Barda

"Yes I can feel it."Said Mandarin

"Who's dare?show yourself!"Said Jasmine

Grey Gargoyle walk out from the shadow with the Makluan Ring.

"The Grey Gargoyle!"Said Mandarin

"Those Sunturions had send to capture you too right?"Asked Lief

"ROARRR!"

Grey Gargoyle had touch a rat and it turn into a stone.

"Be careful don't let it touch you you will become a stone."Said Mandarin

"How to defeat this thing?"Asked Lief

"I don't know because I doesn't fight with it before."Said Mandarin

"What you said you had won all to guardains of rings."Said Jasmine

"Yes except the Grey Gargoyle."Said Mandarin

"Why?"Asked Barda

"Beacause it was destroyed before by the man name Doctor Doom."Said Mandarin

"The man who have a name like my dad!"Said Jasmine

"Yes but he's evil."Said Mandarin

Lief and Barda use them sword to cut the Grey Gargoyle but it's too strong.

"Wait!"Said Mandarin

"What!"Asked Lief

"Get out from here I know what to do."Said

Lief,Barda and Jasmine run out from the castle.

Mandarin use the Red Ring that's get from Raladin to shoot the fire to burn the throne room and destroy the Grey Gargoyle.

"I have a 5 rings now!"Said Mandarin and he's teleport himself out from the castle.

"Lief!Jasmine!"Shouted Gene

"Gene!"Shouted Jasmine

"I have 5 rings now."Said Gene

"What's next place?"Asked Barda

"The rings must be hide in the dangerous place."Said Gene

"That's mean..."Said Barda

"Don't tell not at that place!"Said Jasmine

"The Shifting Sands right?"Said Lief

"Yes."Said Gene

"And it's must be in the liar of..."Said Jasmine

"The HIVE."Said Lief 


	4. Dreadknights Of Dread Mountain

The crossover story of Iron Man Armored Adventures and Deltora Quest

Disclamier:I don't own Iron Man Armored Adventures or Deltora Quest

Chapter 4 Dreadknights Of Dread Mountain

At the Shifting Sands in the HIVE's liar...

"ROARRR!"

"No one who can steal HIVE's treasure!"Said HIVE

"Except me."Said Mandarin and he's shoot the fire to HIVE and HIVE go back into his liar.

"I got it!"Said Mandarin

"You did it Gene!"Said Jasmine

"You're awesome!"Said Barda

"Next place is the Dread Mountain."Said Mandarin and he's teleport them to Dread Mountain.

Later...

"So this is the Dread Monutain."Said Mandarin

"Yes and be careful about this bulong tree."Said Lief

"Don't worry I'm in this armor no one who can hurt me."Said Mandarin

Back to the Shifting Sands...

"They're go to Dread Mountain."Said Sunturion

"Okay let's follow them."Said Sunturion

"No The Dread Mountain is too dangerous for us the bulong tree make us hard to fight."Said Sunturion

"What are you gonna do?"Asked Sunturion

"I known what robots that can work this."Said Sunturion

Back to Dread Mountain...

"The Makluan Rings must be in the treasure room of the Gnome."Said Mandarin

"What's that noise?"Asked Jasmine

At that moment the Dreadknights had come out from the forest.

"What's that?"Asked Barda

"The Dreadknights."Said Mandarin

At that moment the arrow had straight to the eye of one Dreadknights and destroy it.

"Stay away from them you rock monsters."Said Gla-Thon

"Gla-Thon!"Said Lief

"You guys run!"Said Gla-Thon

"You two stay here defeat those blue creatures. The other follow me to get the Makluan Rings back."Said Dreadknights

At the treasure room...

"Where is it?"Said Mandarin

"Not at here."Said Lief

"Hey I'm found them!"Said Jasmine

"Give it to me!"Said Mandarin

Jasmine thorw the rings to Mandarin and he's wear it.

"Get that rings out from you dirty hands NOW!"Said Dreadknights

"NO!"Said Mandarin and he's use the Yellow Ring freeze the Dreadknights and shoot the Black Light to them and destroy them.

Later...

"Thanks for the help Gla-Thon."Said Lief

"No problems."Said Gla-Thon

"Okay let's go to next place."Said Mandarin

"Are you know?"Asked Barda

"Yes in the Maze of The Beast."Said Mandarin

"Oh great we must face Glus again!"Said Jasmine

"Don't worry I will protect all of you."Said Mandarin 


	5. Grim Reaper And Sunturions

The crossover story of Iron Man Armored Adventures and Deltora Quest

Disclamier:I don't own Iron Man Armored Adventures or Deltora Quest

Chapter 5 Grim Reaper And Sunturions

At The Maze of The Beast...

"ROARRR!"

"Glus had come!"Said Barda

"Gene do something!"Said Jasmine

"Okay I get the ring now!"Said Mandarin

"Gene NOW!"Said Lief

"Take this you slug!"Said Mandarin and he's shoot fire to it and Glus is runaway.

"Thanks Gene."Said Barda

"Yeah!you save our life again."Said Jasmine

"Now the final place."Said Lief

"The Valley of Lost."Said Mandarin

Later...

"I like to teleport!"Said Jasmine

"Okay let's go search the final ring."Said Barda

"Not so fast!"Said Sunturion

"The Sunturions!"Said Lief

"Yes."Said Sunturion

"With a new friend the Grim Reaper."Said Sunturion

"YOU-MUST-FEAR!"Said Grim Reaper

"Okay this thing make me scare now!"Said Jasmine

"Gene you know how defeat this thing?"Asked Barda

"For the Grim Reaper is don't let it swing it scythe to cut you it will make you see your worst memories."Said Mandarin

"Lief,Barda you go to help Jasmine to defeat the Sunturions I will defeat the Grim Reaper."Said Mandarin

Mandarin use shoot the freeze ray to Grim Reaper and freeze it except it's head.

"If you let me go I will betray those guys and give the ring to you."Said Grim Reaper

Mandarin was thinking to and his decision is...

"NO!"Said Mandarin and he's shoot the lighting to Grim Reaper's head and destroy it and get the final ring from it hand.

"They're so strong!"Said Lief

"Gene help!"said Jasmine

At that moment...

"BOOM!"

Mandarin shoot the lighting to the one of Sunturions and destroy it.

"Get him!"Said Sunturion

Mandarin use super speed and punch throught the belly of one of Sunturions and destroy it.

Mandarin hypnosis the two Sunturions to destroy themself.

"Now you're alone now."Said Mandarin

"Are you think you can defeat me?you're think-AHHHH!"Said Sunturion

Mandarin punch throught the Sunturion's chest and destroy it.

"You speaking too much."Said Mandarin

"Thanks Gene and this a time to say goodbye."Said Jasmine

"I will never forget you all of you the heroes who help me."Said Mandarin

"Oh and I will teleport all of you to go back to the palace."Said Mandarin

"See ya."Said Barda

"Good luck Gene."Said Jasmine

"Goodbye Gene."Said Lief

"Goodbye Lief,Barda and Jasmine."Said Mandarin

Mandarin had teleport them back to the palace of Del and he's teleport himself back to Earth. 


End file.
